The Big Hit
The Big Hit is a side quest available in . Two secrets can be found during this quest. Background The River Snake is making a delivery today. I'm going with Wanum to intercept it. Objectives *Find the village *Find the docks *Inspect the shipment *Talk to the Dockmaster *Talk to Wanum Walkthrough Saashi informs the Hero that her cousin, M'jaddah, has learned more about the River Snake. A shipment of his is being sent to a village at the trading docks north of the Town. The Bloodfall Queen sends Wanum and the Hero to investigate. Upon arriving at the village, a villager will aproach, stating the following: "Hey! Did you just kill those beasts? That's great! They've been hanging around the gates lately. No one's been able to use this road for days." :You're welcome. "While you're here... we managed to capture a big troll right over there. I'm worried it's going to start rampaging, soon... Would you mind taking care of it, too?" ::Sure. "Thank you! Go see my friend by that gate to your right." ::I'm busy. " " When approaching her friend: "Hi! Thank the Divines you showed up when you did. That thing is getting aggressive. In fact, I think I'll let you open the gate yourself, so I don't have to be very close to it..." Killing the troll provides the Hero with a golden chest. Progressing further through to the second part of the village, the Hero will find an argonian villager, who used to be the dockmaster of the village. He has the following to say: "Thanks for dealing with those animals. Sad they had to die like this, but what else could we do?" :Do you know anything about that shipment? "The shipment? No. But I can tell you about that crew. I used to be the dockmaster here, see? When they first showed up, they replaced me with some brute. He stays in town and does my job, badly. When that boat arrives, they kick everyone out to do their dirty business. Everyone is too scared to do anything about it. And with good reason... Been some rumors of people disappearing after asking the wrong questions. Are you going to get rid of them? Everyone here would appreciate it. I've gathered a little bounty for them hoping someone lkke you would come along." ::Okay, thanks. Trying to progress further, the Hero encounters a guard near the gate, who halts them and says the following: "Stop there. The dock is in use. Can't let you pass." :I have a warrant from the Queen. "From the Queen? ... Okay, I guess you can pass. Go talk to our boss. I think you'll find everything's above board. :'You'll let me pass. When you're dead.' ''" " :Sorry. I'll go. " " Upon gaining access to the docks, the Hero finds a number of mercenaries. Approaching these mercenaries results in them engaging in combat. The dockmaster can be found in the eastern part of the docks, while the smuggler can be found standing on the pier. Approaching the dockmaster will result in him saying the following, and attempting to kill the hero: "Who are you? And why did the guard let you in?" :I'm . I have a warrant from the Queen. "Ooh, I've heard of you. Supposed to be a pretty good fighter. Well, let's see how good you are. En garde!"" :I'm here to kill you. " " Upon defeating the Dockmaster, the ship sets sail, and the smuggled goods escape. Upon clearing the docks, Wanum approaches. Villager Dialogue In the village, numerous villagers can be spoken to about the shipment: First part of the village "Oh, a new face! Anything I can do for you?" :What do you know about today's shipment? "Oh... no, I don't know anything. You should probably not ask anyone else about this. Dangerous people at the docks. Although, you look pretty tough. Maybe you'll be fine." "Haven't seen you around before. What do you want?" :What do you know about today's shipment? "Are you trying to test me or something? No, I don't know anything about it. Leave me alone!" "Hello." :What do you know about today's shipment? "You're just casually asking about...? I see, you're not from around here. Please move on, I don't want to be seen with you." "What?" :What do you know about today's shipment? "Nothing." "You don't look like a sailor. What do you need?" :What do you know about today's shipment? "Oh, wait, I recognize you. You're the Queen's champion. I'm glad you're here. Get rid of them if you can. But do move on, I don't want the wrong eyes to see us talking." The villager related to killing the troll says the following: "Anything else I can help you with?" :What do you know about today's shipment? "No, sorry. You should ask the old dockmaster, over by the gate to the pier." Second part of the village "Hello! Do you need something?" :What do you know about today's shipment? "No, sorry. You'll have to ask someone else." ::You're not afraid of them? "Afraid? Of who?" :::The River Snake and his men. "River Snake...? Wasn't he active during the war? He's back now? Whatever, I don't pay attention to that kind of thing anymore. I just keep to the woods mostly. I hope you find what you're looking for." "Yes?" :What do you know about today's shipment? "You've been asking everyone this, haven't you? Surely you know by now that's a dangerous question. If you really want to know, go ask them yourself. Get rid of them too, if you can!" Journal Category:Blades: Side Quests